


The Prince and the Lady Pirate

by Diana924



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Aurora is the Pirate, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Porn With Plot, and Killian the Prince, reference to Threesome - F/F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Killian rimase sorpreso nel vedere quella ragazzina che lo fissava con aria di sfida. Era una ragazzina eppure era così sicura di sé e quella che aveva in mano era sicuramente una spada.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“ E voi chi siete? “ le domandò osservandola bene, bassina, capelli castani legati e abiti indubbiamente maschili, un abbigliamento indecente pensò per un istante, nemmeno la sua futura sposa, la principessa Emma, per quanto fosse indipendente si sarebbe mai sognata di indossare simili abiti ma alla ragazzina per qualche ragione stavano bene, le fasciavano il corpo lasciando intravedere tutto.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“ Aurora Grace, capitano Aurora Grace “ fu la risposta di lei</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and the Lady Pirate

Killian rimase sorpreso nel vedere quella ragazzina che lo fissava con aria di sfida. Era una ragazzina eppure era così sicura di sé e quella che aveva in mano era sicuramente una spada.

“ E voi chi siete? “ le domandò osservandola bene, bassina, capelli castani legati e abiti indubbiamente maschili, un abbigliamento indecente pensò per un istante, nemmeno la sua futura sposa, la principessa Emma, per quanto fosse indipendente si sarebbe mai sognata di indossare simili abiti ma alla ragazzina per qualche ragione stavano bene, le fasciavano il corpo lasciando intravedere tutto.

“ Aurora Grace, capitano Aurora Grace “ fu la risposta di lei prima di esibirsi nella parodia di un inchino. “ Il principe Liam suppongo, avete un pessimo tempismo, principe “ aggiunse con un sorriso divertito, lo aveva scambiato per Liam dunque lei … lei non sapeva.

“ Principe Killian, non sei troppo giovane per essere un pirata? “ domandò prima di provare ad afferrarla, lei sembrò aver intuito cosa volesse fare perché lo evitò. Giocarono a quel gioco finché non riuscì a bloccarla con l’uncino a pochi passi dalla finestra.

“ Non credo proprio, sembri il mio fidanzato Philp, per fortuna la mia donna è di diverso avviso, condoglianze per vostro fratello “ fu la risposta di Aurora, il principe era un bell’uomo, le sarebbe piaciuto averlo sotto di sé, in tutti i sensi ma quella non era la sua missione.

“ Non vi fate mancare nulla “ sussurrò Killian, era così vicino che sarebbe bastato poco per sfiorare le labbra del pirata, davvero poco, riusciva a sentire il suo respiro affannoso, a vedere come il petto si alzasse e si abbassasse ritmicamente. “ Per amore si fanno tante cose, io … io l’ho fatto, e voi? “ chiese Aurora mentre godeva di quella vicinanza, aveva giurato a Philp e a Mulan che non dovevano preoccuparsi ed era così vicina al principe … sentiva che doveva fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.

Killian non sapeva cosa risponderle, con Milah era stato un desiderio bruciante che aveva spinto la donna ad essere la sua amante per anni, con Emma … con Emma era una lotta inframmezzata da tenerezze dove non si sapeva mai chi ne sarebbe uscito vincitore, ma quella ragazza … quella ragazzina era diversa.

Non seppe dire in quale momento premette le sue labbra contro quelle di lei, o se fosse il contrario, sapeva solo che lei gli rispose appassionata stringendolo a sé, facendo aderire i loro corpi. Si separarono solo quando ebbero bisogno d’aria per poi ricominciare subito. Fece scendere la mano buona fino ai pantaloni di lei e la sentì ridacchiare. “ Prima volta con un pirata principe Killian? “ gli chiese prima di portare le sue mani alla sua cintura e cominciare a slacciarla con gesti veloci.

“ Prima volta con un principe? “ le rispose lui godendo di quelle mani piccole e delicate che lo accarezzavano con desiderio,  lentamente le abbassò i pantaloni e le sbottò la camicetta informe che indossava rivelando i suoi seni, era già eccitata pensò prima di passare la lingua su quei capezzoli ritti che sembravano invitarlo.

“ No, ma è la prima volta con un uomo con una mano sola “ fu la risposta impertinente del pirata prima che Aurora si calasse sulla sua erezione. Gemette prima di sostenerla contro il nome, era appena una ragazzina eppure si comportava in una maniera tale da non apparire tale.

Si spinse con forza contro di lei, godendo di tutto quello mentre lei ansimava e gemeva sfiorando il suo corpo con desiderio. Sentì le unghie di lei affondargli nella spalla, era troppo per lui pensò prima di raggiungere l’apice.

“ Buono, ma troppo veloce “ ansimò Aurora prima di spingerlo verso il letto e salirgli a cavalcioni, la spada sempre a portata di mano. Rimase senza parole nel sentire quella ragazzina muoversi con forza inseguendo il suo piacere, in altre circostanze avrebbe già chiamato le guardie ma l’unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu portare la mano buona sui fianchi per imporle il suo ritmo. Sentire quel corpo sopra di lui, sentire i suoi muscoli massaggiarlo e attirarlo sempre più all’interno, ascoltare i suoi gemiti trattenuti lo stava eccitando di nuovo. Avrebbe voluto ribaltare le posizioni ma non appena tentò di farlo sentì le mani di lei bloccarlo. “ Non funziona così principe Killian “ gemette Aurora con un sorriso malizioso prima di cercare le sue labbra.  
Philip si sarebbe arrabbiato, Mulan sarebbe stata furiosa ma in quel momento ad Aurora non importava, non mentre il piacere era così vicino, ancora poco, ancora , ancora e ancora e poi … fu come cadere in un sonno profondo per pochissimi istanti.

“ Dovrei chiamare le guardie “ ansimò prima di sentire il corpo caldo di lei premuto contro il suo. “ E per quale motivo principe Killian? Io non ho fatto niente “ rispose Aurora prima di rimettersi i pantaloni. “ Ma avreste fatto qualcosa capitano Aurora “ rispose lui osservandola, una ragazzina nel corpo, con modi di donna e di pirata allo stesso tempo. “ Ma non l’ho fatto, dovreste conservare meglio i vostri documenti “ rispose prima di far cadere per la stanza dei fogli che aveva nascosto nello stivale.  
“ Sorpreso vero? Prendetelo come un ringraziamento “ e detto quello si avvicinò alla finestra.

 

Non aveva ripensato ad Aurora nei giorni successivi, e sicuramente non ci pensava mentre quella sera al ballo era sul balcone con Emma.

Non finché non sentì qualcuno che gli picchiettava la spalla e si voltò. Non riconobbe la donna vestita di rosa, almeno finché lei non premette le labbra contro quelle di lui ridacchiando.

“ Principe Killian “ lo salutò Aurora con un sorriso malizioso davanti agli occhi esterrefatti di Emma.

“ Capitano Aurora “ rispose lui, con quell’abito avrebbe ingannato chiunque pensò.

“ Avevo dimenticato di farlo la volta scorsa, principessa Emma “ e detto questo si allontanò divertita diretta verso un uomo e una donna dai tratti orientali evestita di rosso che la stavano osservando. Avrebbe dovuto spiegare diverse cose ad Emma, ma non riusciva a pentirsene.


End file.
